


Late for Dinner

by mintmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, the smallest amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmatcha/pseuds/mintmatcha
Summary: A short drabble about why reader and Ukai running late for dinner.TW: mention of body image issues
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Late for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a repost of a work I did on tumblr, but I thought it was kind of cute so I'm reposting it.
> 
> I post and take requests at mintmatcha on tumblr. follow for most cute yet thirsty content

Ukai banged his fist against the bathroom door once again, impatient as ever. 

"Y/N, it's been half an hour, we need to go." he grumbled into the seam of the door, hoping that his newest plea would speed you up. You had been begging to go to some fancy restaurant for months now, but now that he had actually made the reservation, he couldn't get you out of the house. He had even begrudgingly dressed up for the occasion at your request.

"I’m staying here." you answered and the quiver in your voice surprised him, "Go by yourself." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Keishin groaned, slamming his forehead against the door with a healthy thud. He tried the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. "I'm coming in."

"Kei, no." he swung the door open and looked at you. Hair pinned up, makeup perfect- it didn't matter how many times he saw you like this, you always made his heart race. He would have just swept you off of your feet and marched you out of the door if you were wearing anything other than just your underwear. Instead of wearing them, you were surrounded with discarded outfits crumpled on the floor. Ukai threw his arms up in defeat.

"You're not even dressed! What is your prob-" he cut himself off as he noticed the tears pricking the corners of your eyes. All of the tension in his shoulders faded as he rushed to embrace you, wiping the corners of your eyes carefully. His brow was creased with worry as he searched your face for an answer. "Oh, no, bunny, no tears. What's wrong?" 

You gestured weakly to your reflection in the mirror with a sniffle. Meeting his eyes, the ones that always looked at you with such warmth, seemed impossible right now.

"Is it because I got toothpaste on the mirror again? 'Cause I can clean it right now."

"No!" the sob you had been holding back finally escaped your lips. "It's 'cause I look like that." 

He blinked slowly, looking between you and your reflection, clearly trying to process what you said. "What are you talking about?" 

"I look gross! Ugly! Bad!" your chest heaved against him with another sob. All of your worries poured out of your mouth between shaking breaths. "I tried on six outfits and they all look terrible and you look so good and you're gonna leave me for someone pretty like a model and- and-" You dissolved into silent crying as he wrapped his arms around you.

"I swear to God, we live in alternate universes or something." he sounded like his usual ornery self, but his trembling arms betrayed him. Seeing you like this, hearing you say those things hurt him deeper than you would ever realize. "Because I look at you and see the cutest person in the world."

You gently ran a hand through his hair, admiring how he had actually bothered to style it for once. Honestly, it was a little weird seeing him without a headband. "You're just saying that."

"Are you kidding me?" he pulled away to grasp your jaw in one hand, forcing you to look up at him instead of your reflection. "You. Are. Gorgeous."

He released his grip and began shuffling around the bathroom through the mess you made.

"Here, put on this black thing." He grabbed a rejected dress from off of the floor. "And those red heels I like." 

"Keishin, I'm really not feeling it right now." 

"Humor me, bunny." 

You slipped on the dress wordlessly, your lower lip quivering as you held back your tears. As soon as the fabric hit your skin you immediately reached for your insecurities, ready to show them to your boyfriend, but his hands were faster. He stood behind you, turning you to face the mirror, his hands already gripped at your sides, pulling you back against him. He couldn't resist the temptation to grind against you and the feeling of him, already half-hard, against you sent your heart racing.

"Fuck, you make me feel like Hugh Hefner." his eyes watched you in the mirror, savoring every moment of worship. The hands moved to your stomach and he hummed into the crook of your neck with delight. "You're like my personal playboy bunny." 

"But my thighs are-" you began to protest, but his touch traveled down your legs.

"I think about being between your thighs almost constantly." Ukai pulled one of your legs up and rested it on the counter, knocking over his collection of shaving supplies in the process. Like this, you could see directly up your own skirt. And, by the dark look in his eyes, he could as well. 

"God damn, look how perfect she is." he cooed to you reflection, running a finger over your clothed sex, "I’d give anything to hear her say my name." 

"Keishin-"

"Fuck, yes." he pulled you in tighter against him, exploring your breasts roughly with one hand and circling the growing wet spot in your panties with the other. "Do you think she'll talk to me if I buy her a drink? No- a goddess like that deserves more... " 

He placed a kiss against your cheek, finally focusing on the real you, not the mirror. His heavy breath tickled against your cheek. "Do you think she'll come home with me if I buy her dinner?"

"Maybe." You nodded softly, reaching above and behind you for an awkward hug. He nestled into the affection for a moment before pulling away and smacking your ass, hard enough to make you yelp.

"Come on, bunny. The sooner we leave, the sooner I take you home."

"Okay, playboy." 

"Call me that again and I won't be able to wait until after dinner."


End file.
